Vellum
by secretPersonalities
Summary: Things take an unexpected turn when Adrien's aunt, Jacqueline, shows up out of the blue. Marinette and friends are suprised to know he has an aunt in the first place, while Adrien is shocked that she appeared after so long. Where had she been all this time? And why is his father so unhappy to see her? (I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS)
1. Chapter 1

It all started as a typical day in the lovely city of Paris. Everyone attended school, just like they always do. Marinette Dupain-Cheng stumbled over her words as well as her two left feet; Adrien Agreste was gorgeous as he was kind; Alya Cesaire continuously gushed about her Ladyblog whenever she got the chance; and Chloe Bourgeois mocked anything that moved. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

That is, until the last bell rang.

As the students filed out of the school, a peculiar sight was found near the front entrance. Next to the Agreste limousine, the Gorilla (aka Adrien's bodyguard) was standing with a woman. The giant was _smiling_ as she talked to him…well, _at_ him.

Marinette and Alya had been walking out together until they came upon the scene. Both girls immediately stopped in their tracks, shared a surprised look, and observed the conversation from afar. They really were too curious for their own good.

Marinette mentally noted the new woman's attire. Her outfit was casual: an open, pale blue, button-up shirt over a white blouse and jeans that were a much darker shade of blue. Light brown hair was braided and pinned up at the back of her head, a pair of sunglasses covered her eyes, and she was wearing brown boots instead of heels. Overall, she was pretty, and it was natural. Marinette could only wonder how this woman was connected to the Agreste driver-slash-bodyguard…

Alya's elbow connected with her ribs, snapping the girl out of it. It was rude to stare so openly, and they certainly did not want to get caught. _That_ would be awkward.

Before they could think of looking the other way, the girls caught someone else who was staring.

Adrien Agreste stood frozen in place halfway down the steps of the school. His green eyes were wide as he gaped at that the pair in front of him. Nino Lahiffe, his best friend, waved his hand before Adrien's face.

"Earth to Adrien. Dude, do you know her?"

The young model said nothing. In fact, it was like he was in his own little world. He ignored Nino completely and slowly walked forward. His friends could only watch in curiosity and confusion.

The woman noticed Adrien's approach. She turned to the teen with a warm smile before removing her sunglasses to reveal sparkling, hazel eyes. Adrien's breath hitched in shock.

"A-Aunt Jacqueline?"

Alya and Marinette shared a look. Adrien had an aunt? This was news to them. They looked over to Nino, who simply shrugged in response. Apparently, he was clueless as well.

Said aunt put her hands on her hips as she smirked. "Adrien Agreste, how many times have I told you? I prefer being called 'Jackie'!"

Adrien smiled and abruptly hugged her in a near-desperate embrace!

"What happened to you?" he questioned. "You've been gone for so long; I haven't heard a word from you in ages!"

Before Jackie could answer, the Gorilla grunted from behind them. Adrien translated that to mean, "We have a schedule to meet."

Adrien had every intention to protest; his aunt had finally returned, for crying out loud! Surely his father would make an exception.

"How about I ride with you?" Jackie suggested, grabbing Adrien's attention. "We can talk on the way."

The Gorilla seemed oddly reluctant for someone who had been so happy to see her earlier. Yet, his resolve wavered as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We only want to catch up a little," she reasoned. "I won't say anything I shouldn't. Trust me."

Normally, Adrien would question why his aunt had to promise to watch her words, but he was simply too excited to see her again to give it a second thought! He practically jumped in the limo as Jackie followed suit.

Marinette, Alya, and Nino watched in awe as the limo drove away. What had just happened?

* * *

The two occupants of the limo chattered away, both equally excited to see each other.

"So, where have you been?" Adrien began. "You don't come around our home anymore."

"Travelling. I've been journeying around Europe, searching for inspiration. I have a new story in the works, and it's interesting to see the sights and cultures I can use."

Adrien's face lit up at the news. "You're starting another book?! I can't wait!"

Jacqueline just so happened to be an accomplished author. Her focus was action-adventure in fantasy settings. Swordplay happened to be a personal favorite of hers. One of her books focused on the antics of a young knight's apprentice who was anxious to prove himself. Once he had started reading, Adrien hadn't been able to put it down!

Jackie smiled, appreciating the praise from her nephew. "So, how about you? What have you been up to?"

The model shrugged. "I've been pretty busy, I guess. Father has a tight schedule for me, but it's fine. Besides, I finally got a chance to make some friends!"

"I noticed!" Jackie giggled. "To be honest, I was a bit surprised to hear you were enrolled in public school. Who twisted your father's arm?"

Adrien smiled awkwardly. "N-No one. I wanted to go, and he let me."

Jacqueline raised an eyebrow. She already knew he was lying: after all these years, she could still recognize the signs. Still, it was fun to pry a little. "Really? You expect me to believe that Gabriel Agreste _willingly_ sent you to public school without a fight?"

She got him there. Adrien slumped in his seat. "Well, um…maybe he needed some convincing."

Jackie laughed as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "It's nice to know my nephew has the guts to fight for what he wants."

A small smile returned to Adrien's lips as he reveled in the warmth he felt. It had been so long since he felt this way, and he was finding that he had missed his aunt's presence far more than he realized.

"Why…why didn't you write to me?" he asked quietly.

The question was an honest concern. Jackie had disappeared around the time his mother did. At first, Adrien thought nothing of her departure: she traveled so often for her work, so he was used to it. Each time, he would receive letters regularly, since Jackie preferred to communicate through paper rather than phones. However, when no messages came, Adrien could only assume that, like his mother, Jackie was simply…gone.

Adrien cautiously looked up at his aunt; surprisingly, her eyes were filled with shock! He stared back questioningly, awaiting her response. Slowly, her face shifted to a solemn expression.

"I see. So that's the way he wants it."

"Huh?" Adrien blinked.

Seeming to catch herself, Jackie laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her head. "Oh, it's nothing! No need to worry! Erm…look! We've arrived!"

With surprising speed, Jacqueline left the limo before Adrien could question her any further. It was a bit suspicious, but the boy simply shrugged to himself before following.

As he began his ascent up the stairs, he noticed that he was walking alone. Adrien peered over his shoulder to see Jacqueline standing frozen at the bottom.

"Aunt Jackie? What's wrong?"

The woman jumped a bit before wearing a large smile. Even Adrien could tell that smile was a little _too_ big.

"Oh, I only intended to ride with you," Jacqueline explained. "I really should be going."

"What?" the boy exclaimed as he whirled around. "But you just got here!"

Jacqueline shook her head. "Adrien, you have a schedule to follow. We can find another time."

Desperate, Adrien used one of his best weapons of manipulation: the sad kitty eyes.

"Please? Just for a little while?"

One look into those pleading green orbs was enough to sway her. She sighed roughly in defeat.

"Ugh, not _that_ face! You always, _always_ use that against me!"

Jackie held her forehead as she grumbled, "I swear, you inherited that trick from your mother…"

Adrien's face instantly brightened, all traces of sadness completely gone. He grinned in victory before taking her arm.

The look on Natalie's face was certainly unexpected. Her neutral expression had been in place as usual, but the moment her eyes met Jacqueline, emotions of shock and concern practically poured out at once!

Jackie offered a small smile. "Good to see you, Natalie."

"M-Miss Jacqueline. What—"

"Adrien invited me in," Jackie stated, cutting off Natalie's stutter. "I won't be long."

Natalie twitched a little, as if she was anxious about something. "Miss Jacqueline, I don't think…!"

Natalie was unable to finish her thought as Gabriel Agreste appeared, standing on the steps above them. The atmosphere immediately turned unbearably tense. Even Adrien gulped; through years of experience, he could easily recognize his father's irritated expression. Maybe someone screwed up an order or something?

Natalie instantly panicked. "M-Mr. Agreste! I didn't expect…there's a reasonable explanation, sir, I-"

Having mercy on the flustered assistant, Jacqueline placed a hand on Natalie's shoulder and stepped forward. She stood tall as she met his cold stare head-on.

"Gabriel. Out of your cave, I see."

"…Jacqueline."

They stood in silence for a few seconds, but to Adrien, it felt like hours. He coughed a little before explaining the situation. "Father, I ran into Aunt Jacqueline at school today. She's back in Paris, now."

"I am aware," Gabriel stated shortly.

Adrien was barely able to mask his astonishment. His father knew she was home? For how long? And why was he still glaring at his sister-in-law?

"Jacqueline, I have already made it quite clear that you are not welcome here."

The impact of his shock was enough to make Adrien forget about his obedient act. " _Not welcome_?!" he cried out. "Father, she's _family_!"

His outburst earned him a simple glance from his father. About one second passed before he returned to glaring at Jacqueline.

"Adrien, don't you have lessons at this time?"

' _Figures,'_ Adrien thought bitterly. He was used to being addressed without eye contact, so that was no surprise, yet he still couldn't believe his father. There he was, banishing the only family they had left, and all he was concerned about was Adrien's sacred schedule.

Adrien adjusted his posture and answered calmly. "Yes, I do. I had hoped we could make an exception so I can spend time with—"

"Absolutely not. Natalie, please escort Adrien to his room."

"But—"

"I'm sorry Adrien. It would be best to do as he says."

The blonde whirled around once he heard his aunt's apology. He gaped helplessly at her sad eyes.

"You are not to speak to my son!" Gabriel roared.

But Jacqueline wasn't easily deterred. "Gabriel, leave him out of this," she commanded.

Then she turned to Natalie. Her voice was sure, despite the obvious pain in her eyes. "Please…take Adrien."

The woman nodded, silently agreeing that it was for the best. Adrien did not need to witness this. Natalie gently placed her hand on the teen's back. She then proceeded to guide Adrien upstairs, while he was too taken-aback to resist.

The room was silent as the two adults stared at each other. Once Adrien was a good distance away, Gabriel began his interrogation.

"Why did you approach Adrien?"

Jacqueline rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry. Is it a crime to want to see my nephew?"

Her sarcastic tone only added fuel to the fire. "He is _my_ son! _You_ are not a part of this family!"

"That is not for you to decide!"

Gabriel straightened his posture. "How wrong you are. As the head of his household, everything is my decision."

Knowing she was losing her patience, Jackie attempted to breathe slowly. She already knew what would happen if she ever confronted Gabriel again: the information she obtained from Adrien was more than enough evidence to back up her theory. He clearly wanted her out of their lives, but that didn't mean she couldn't fight to make sure her loved ones were happy.

"Gabriel," she said as calmly as she could, "you and I are all he has. Adrien needs support."

"I provide plenty of support," Gabriel replied. "He is protected, and his future is secure."

"But is he _loved_?" Jackie pressed.

"Of course he is!" Gabriel snapped. "My son means the world to me!"

"Does _he_ know that?!"

The man said nothing; he only glared at the woman until he turned his back.

"Leave."

Jacqueline was left dumbfounded. No matter what she did, or what she said, he would not listen to reason. Gabriel Agreste was simply too stubborn to accept any views besides his own. She grit her teeth in frustration.

"Just like you," she growled. "Turning your back instead of dealing with the situation."

Defeated, she showed herself out.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in Adrien's room, he begged Natalie over and over to explain what was going on. She had to know _something_! _Anything_ would be helpful! Why did his father hate his aunt? He just couldn't wrap his brain around it! Had she wronged them in some way?

"Please, Natalie! Can't you tell me what's going on?"

"It is not my place to say, Adrien," she automatically replied.

"But there's no way my father will tell me anything! Please, Natalie," he pleaded. "Why can't I be with Aunt Jackie?!"

The assistant bit her lip. She turned around and briskly walked out of the room. Heartbroken, Adrien slumped on his bed just as Plagg, his black cat kwami, floated into view.

"Just how messed up can your life get?" he questioned. "You humans have way too much drama."

"Tell me about it," Adrien muttered.

Plagg floated to his boy's shoulder. "What's so great about this lady anyway?"

"She's my mother's sister. When I was a kid, she was the only person that was always around. She worked as an author, so her schedule was flexible enough to make time to be with me when my parents were busy."

Just thinking about those memories brought a small smile to Adrien's face, despite the pain he felt. He looked over to his kwami. "Believe it or not, she's the reason I got interested in fencing."

"Seriously?" Plagg asked. "I thought your dad just _made_ you do that, like everything else."

Adrien shook his head. "No, that's one of the few things I _want_ to do. I used to watch her practice all the time. She always said her training helped her write action scenes for her stories, and she's just as good at fencing as she is at writing! Her braid would whip around as she fought with precise and fierce movements, taking out her opponents one by one. It always took my breath away!"

"Gross, you're gushing again," Plagg whined.

Ignoring the comment, Adrien went on. "But when mom disappeared, so did she. I really thought she was gone for good, Plagg. Her showing up today…it doesn't seem real."

The blonde sighed as he flopped on his back. "My head feels so messed up. I'm not sure what to think or how to feel. Should I be happy she's back, or angry that she left in the first place? And why did she come back _now_ , after not saying a word for over a year?"

Plagg opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't have the time to share his wittingly sarcastic comment.

Someone was coming.

He expertly hid himself just as Natalie opened the door. Adrien sat up to acknowledge her, and his eyes locked on the large bundle of papers she carried. She hesitated before handing it to him. Adrien accepted it, yet his eyes looked up at her with confusion.

"…The letters Jacqueline sent," Natalie said as she gestured to the bundle. "Your father…thought it would be best if you didn't associate with her."

With that said, Natalie left the room once more, shutting the door behind her. Adrien stared at the door then at the bundle as the weight of what just happened sunk in. If his father had been so set on excommunicating Jacqueline, he most likely ordered Natalie to "properly dispose of" the letters. Yet, she kept them: _all_ of them. Not only did she risk her job by going against his orders, but now she had actually _handed_ the letters to the one person who was not supposed to see them. Adrien closed his eyes, silently thanking Natalie.

First, Adrien glanced at the letters, noting the dates on each one. Some of them were more recent, while others dated back to just before his mother had disappeared.

Plagg watched silently from his hiding spot as Adrien hesitantly held up the first letter. He knew the boy needed some space, and now was certainly not the time for sarcasm.

Adrien read through each letter Jacqueline sent. The first one informed him of her departure.

 _"_ _I have left the country for the time being. I'm hoping to find inspiration by escaping the city for a while. I don't know how long I'll be gone, so I'll write to you as often as I can."_

She kept that promise. She wrote to him almost daily! He smiled at the antics she had been up to, exploring Europe, looking at old castles and landscapes, chatting with fellow tourists as well as the townsfolk. Being the talented author she was, her letters were so detailed it was almost like Adrien was there with her.

" _There are so many beautiful sights here! I'll be sure to show you all of my many pictures when I get back. Promise."_

 _"_ _Maybe some day we can all take a trip as a family. I bet you'd enjoy that the most!"_

He would have really liked that. A trip across Europe, just the four of them: Jackie, Mom, himself, and his father. Maybe, for the first time in a long time, they all could have been happy together.

Adrien paused before reading the next letter. It was the first letter after his mother disappeared. It was notably shorter than the others, but her words still held so much power.

 _Adrien,_

 _I have no idea how you must feel right now. Emilie's disappearance is a shock to all of us. But I know in my heart that she had a reason. I don't know why she left, but I do know, without a doubt, that she adores both you and your father. Please believe me when I tell you that she loves you. She would never abandon you! There's no telling when she will return, but I believe that she will be back one day. Until then, I will be here for you. That I promise._

 _All my love,_

 _Aunt Jackie._

Adrien had to fight back his tears; all of his emotions from that time were flooding back: the confusion, the heartbreak, and the loneliness. He realized Jackie had to be in pain, too, yet she was only worried about him. He had always been loved, and for so long, he had no idea.

The letters continued. She would update him on her adventures as she did before, but now she spent more time asking if he was upset with her. It was understandable, since she had sent so many letters without receiving a single response. Still, she kept her promise and wrote regularly. Adrien's irritation towards his father grew with each letter.

Why?

Why was his father hiding Jacqueline's letters?

Why was she not welcome in their home?

His grip on the letters tightened; he wanted answers more than anything. A thought appeared in his head, and he grabbed one of the more recent envelopes, checking the return address. If no one would fill him in, he would have to find out himself.

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng walked through the afternoon streets of Paris. Today, she had decided to check out one of the bookstores down town. Alya had discovered it a while ago, and she insisted that Marinette just _had_ to check it out. Apparently, this place had a vast genre collection, including graphic novels and comics, which happened to be Alya's weakness. Marinette might not have been the biggest reader, but she was always up for exploring something new. Her afternoon was free today, so why not?

A small bell chimed as she opened the door to the shop. The store was filled with many rows of bookshelves, and there was a small reading area with chairs and a table to the side. It was almost like a miniature library!

There was a man behind the counter near the entrance, smiling warmly as the teenager approached. He was tall, with dark brown hair and eyes to match. Marinette noted that his nametag read, "Lucien."

"Good afternoon! Anything I can help you find today?"

"No, thank you. I'm just browsing a little, if you don't mind."

Lucien nodded and gave a playful wink. "Browse away. Let me know if you need anything."

Marinette nodded and stepped into the first aisle. Within seconds, she was lost in a sea of books. There were so many options to choose from, and it was a bit overwhelming at first.

 _'_ _There must be some organization system, right? Maybe they are categorized by the theme?'_

That would be helpful. Alya had mentioned a collection of graphic novels, so there must be a section for those. If that was the case, there could be a section for books on design, too!

With her newfound excitement, Marinette quickened her search, determined to find the section she wanted. Tikki, the little red kwami in her bag, rolled her eyes as she wondered why the girl didn't just ask the store's employee for assistance.

Marinette was beginning to have the same thoughts. _'Maybe I do need some help after all.'_

And as luck would have it, Marinette bumped right into an employee. Literally.

Books fell to the ground with a loud thump as Marinette groaned.

"Ugh, I'm so clumsy! I am so, so sorry, miss!"

The woman laughed warmly. "No worries. Accidents happen."

Marinette blinked. She recognized that voice, but from where? One cautious glance was enough for Marinette to realize that this was the woman from earlier! It was Adrien's aunt!

Jaqueline was currently dusting off her apron, a clear sign that she worked at the book store. When her eyes met Marinette, she paused.

"Oh, aren't you one of the students I saw this afternoon?"

Startled, Marinette desperately tried to answer without stumbling on her words too badly. "U-um, yes, I'm, uh, in Adrien's class!"

"Really? How is he doing? Is he getting along alright?"

"Of course- I mean, he's fine, I mean really fine, well not _really_ fine, but you know he's… fine."

Marinette was mentally scolding herself for sounding so pathetic, yet Miss Jacqueline simply smiled at her. "I see. And, are you a friend of his?"

"Who, m-me? Friend? I-uh, he, I mean…"

Jackie giggled. "Is that a yes?"

Utterly humiliated, Marinette barely managed a small nod. Then, with a gulp, she dared to ask a question. "I-if… you don't mind me asking, how are you related to Adrien?"

"Oh, I'm his aunt. His mother is my sister."

"His mother?"

For a moment, Marinette's memory flashed to a picture of Adrien's mom. It was the one Adrien had shown her when she was protecting the Agreste mansion as Ladybug, the famed super heroine of Paris. Now that she thought about it, she could admit there was some resemblance between the two women.

"So, are you visiting then?" Marinette asked.

"No, I live here in Paris."

Marinette blinked. "Huh? Then why was Adrien so surprised to see you?"

The woman offered a sad smile. "I never did get your name."

"M-Marinette."

"Marinette, can you promise me something?"

"Huh?"

That was unexpected. Instead of answering her question, she wanted to ask a favor?

Jacqueline was watching her expectantly, and Marinette was having a hard time coming up with a reason to refuse.

"Um… sure, I guess."

"Marinette, please promise me that you'll continue to be Adrien's friend."

The girl was shocked; why wouldn't she be Adrien's friend? She adored him! There was no way she could ever leave him! But there was no way for Jacqueline to know that, so Marinette listened to the rest of her request.

"Watch out for him," Jackie continued. "He needs to have caring people like you around him."

"Okay… but why can't you watch out for him?"

Jackie's arm moved to the back of her head. "It's… complicated."

Before Marinette could ask anything else, the chime of the door caught their attention. Then they both heard a familiar voice.

"I'm looking for Jacqueline. Is she here?"

Jackie's eyes widen for a moment before she silently walks to the front of the store, leaving Marinette alone. The young girl was also curious, so she peeked around the corner of the aisle to get a better look. She gasped!

Low and behold, Adrien was standing at the front counter!


	3. Chapter 3

Jacqueline paused momentarily before approaching her nephew.

"Adrien… what are you doing here?"

The boy jumped, startled by her stern tone. "I… I wanted to talk. I need answers."

Jackie gave him a knowing look. "Your father is going to be furious."

"He doesn't know I'm here!"

"You snuck out?!"

Suddenly, Adrien couldn't look his aunt in the eye. Of course she wasn't pleased with his actions, but what else could he do?

He kept silent as Jacqueline stood before him, hands on her hips as she awaited his answer.

"Adrien Agreste."

The boy sighed in defeat. He looked up with what had to be the saddest eyes Jackie had ever seen. "… I missed you. I just want to talk. Is that so wrong?"

Jackie tried to keep her composure, she really did. Adrien was obviously in the wrong; he blatantly disobeyed his father! Yet she couldn't stop herself from hugging him. "You are too cute to stay mad at!"

"C-Cute?!" Adrien blushed.

Jacqueline smiled at his flustered face. "I'm probably going to regret this later, but come take a seat. I'll answer what I can."

Thus the two relatives walked to the reading area, taking seats across from each other. Marinette remained behind the corner, her curiosity still getting the better of her.

"Marinette!" Tikki hissed, "This is private family business! We should go!"

"I know, Tikki," Marinette whispered, "I will in a second."

The little kwami shook her head, knowing very well how long that "second" would actually last.

* * *

Across the way, Adrien began, "Please tell me. Why does Father not want you around?"

Jackie sighed. "Straight to the point, then? Basically, your father believes that I had something to do with Emilie's disappearance."

"What?!"

"He accused me of withholding her location from him, thinking I orchestrated all of this. Really, why would I want my only sister to abandon her family?"

Adrien glared at the table. "But knowing him, Father will only believe what he thinks is right."

"Unfortunately. I can't really hold it against him, though; he's heartbroken. People often lash out if they are in pain."

"But that's no reason to blame you! It's not fair!"

"I never said it was," Jackie explained as she placed her hand over his. "Listen, it might be best if I give both of you some space until Emilie returns, and we can straighten this out then."

Adrien looked up at his loving aunt. She still believed there was hope for his mother. Still, even if she did come back, there was no telling how long it would be before that happened. Could he last that long without his aunt?

Jacqueline seemed to sense his distress. "I can keep writing to you, you know. I'll even send a copy of my new book when it's finished. Promise."

Adrien shook his head. "No good. Father's already been blocking your mail. He hid everything you sent to me for the past year."

"Oh, I see," Jackie stated. She was clearly not surprised.

"Umm… Aunt Jackie? Do you really have no idea where Mom could have gone?"

She sadly shook her head. "Oh, Adrien. I wish I knew. I was out of the country when she left, and she never said a word to me… I had no idea."

Somehow, the boy could tell she spoke the truth. The pain in her eyes was evident; she missed her sister and regretted not having answers. Adrien wanted to try to take _some_ of that pain away, at the very least.

"You… you mentioned in your letters that you had photos from your trip. You promised to show me."

This brought a smile to Jacqueline's face. "I don't have them on me, but I'll see what I can do."

"And you know, I've become quite the fencer. I'm top student at my academy, as a matter of fact."

"Is that so?" Jackie smirked. "We'll have to test those skills of yours sometime."

"As long as you haven't gotten rusty."

Adrien laughed as Jackie playfully ruffled his hair. "What is this attitude, young man? Are you forgetting who you are talking to?"

"Hey, cut it out!"

* * *

As the two laughed some more, Marinette decided it was finally time to disappear. "I've heard way more than I should have."

"That's what I've been saying, Marinette!" Tikki chirped.

Ignoring her kwami's comment, Marinette began to back up, only to bump into another body! She looked up, and Lucien was standing behind her! His eyes were locked on Jackie and Adrien; he must have been spying as well.

His eyes met hers, and he whispered softly, "She's wanted nothing more than to talk to him. He's basically the only family she has right now."

Marinette's blue eyes move back to the conversation. They did seem happy; Adrien was practically glowing. Of course, he always glowed, but this time was different! The sight of their interaction brought a smile to Marinette's face.

But all good things must come to an end.

The bells of the door chimed, signaling that Lucien had to get back to work. Reluctantly, he left the group to meet a very stern-looking woman at the front.

"M-May I help you, miss?"

"Yes. I have come to retrieve Adrien."

* * *

Both Adrien and Jackie recognized Natalie's voice from where they sat. There was no use hiding from her. For once, Adrien's disappearance had been noticed. No doubt his father tracked him down immediately through a parental app on his phone. _That_ had been installed shortly after he ran off to see his mother's movie without permission. If it weren't for his upbringing, Adrien would have cursed.

' _Stupid! Why didn't you leave your phone at home?_ '

He knew why. In his hurry, he grabbed his phone out of habit, not thinking once about the consequences it would bring.

A hand on his shoulder brought Adrien out of his self-loathing. Aunt Jackie was looking at him with a rather concerned expression. He didn't want that, so he did his best to offer a smile before slowly standing up.

It was time to once again play the part of the obedient son.

* * *

Adrien stood before Natalie. He regretted nothing; Natalie could tell by the look in his eyes. She knew her instructions, and it pained her to carry them out. There was a distinct possibility Adrien would reach his breaking point if he knew, so she mentally decided to do it without him knowing.

Before she got the chance to send him outside, Jackie stepped behind Adrien, standing just as tall as she did before Garbiel. Natalie could admit she was a bit jealous of her strong will.

"Natalie, tell Gabriel that I brought Adrien here."

Adrien whirled around. "What?"

"Miss Jacqueline, that is admirable, but I know that Adrien—"

"Natalie. Tell Gabriel that it was my fault. I'll take the blame. Please."

The assistant sighed. Obviously, the woman had made up her mind and would not be deterred. Natalie gave a tight nod, deciding she could do at least this much for them.

"No! I won't let you do this!" Adrien interjected. "You're already in deep water with Father as it is! I'm the one who snuck out, so I—"

The words died in his throat when he saw the pain in his aunt's eyes.

"Adrien, if I don't take the fall, Natalie could be blamed instead. I don't want her risking her job, and maybe I can ease up the punishment Gabriel has in mind if he's convinced you had nothing to do with it. I'm sorry I can't do more than that."

She gently held Adrien's shoulders. A small, sad smile appeared on her face as she spoke. "I know I'm not setting the best example, but I understand why you snuck out. You've been kept in the dark for so long. Honestly, I would have done the same thing."

Adrien could only stare at her. His mind and heart were brimming with random emotions, including confusion, frustration, and sadness. Why did this feel like she was telling him good-bye for good?

The next thing he knew, Jackie was pulling him into a hug. She felt warm, but this embrace felt different than before.

"I love you, _mon petit guerrier_ ," she whispered. "Never forget that."

The boy couldn't stop his breath from hitching. How long had it been since he heard that nickname? Ever since he had shown interest in knights and fencing, she had always referred to him as "her little warrior."

Jackie released Adrien after a few more seconds, and Natalie signaled to Adrien that it was time to leave. Behind her, he noted the Gorilla was outside with the car. Sulking, he walked out of the store.

Behind a bookcase, Marinette had observed the whole scene. It was so tragic and pitiful all at once. Why would someone as wonderful as Adrien have to suffer so much? All he wanted was to be with his aunt: he was fighting so hard just to spend time with her, yet for Marinette, being with family was a natural as breathing. It wasn't fair!

Her attention returned to the entrance. Natalie was still there, though Adrien was already outside. Apparently, she was not done.

Jackie tried to put on a brave face. The confidence from before was practically gone. "I-I'm glad you are well, Natalie. Thank you for taking care of Adrien."

At first, the assistant said nothing. Then, she pulls out a large envelope from her bag. "I…I was instructed by Mr. Agreste to give you this."

Reluctantly, Natalie handed her the envelope. Jackie noticed the woman's behavior, which could only mean that whatever was in this envelope was not good.

Slowly, she removed the documents from inside and read them over. Her eyes widened more and more as she read. When she was done, she looked at Natalie, clearly not believing what she was seeing.

"Is this…a _restraining order_?"

Both Marinette and Lucien gasp at the news! Natalie simply looked away, unable to meet Jacqueline's gaze. She gave another tight nod.

Jackie laughed bitterly. "So he's made it official. He doesn't want me to influence his perfect son."

With nothing left to say, Natalie turned to leave, desperate to escape before her sympathy overwhelmed her. She had to follow Mr. Agreste's orders: it was her job. No matter what her conscience said, she had no choice in the matter.

"Natalie, wait!"

Jackie's desperate call was enough to make her stop, but Natalie refused to turn around. Patiently, she waited for Jacqueline to say her piece.

But no scolding came, nor any complaining.

"Please. Just tell me. Is Adrien loved? Is he getting the attention he needs from his father?"

It was sad enough that Jacqueline had bothered asking. They both knew what Gabriel was like. Natalie glanced over her shoulder: the look on her face said it all.

No, of course not. _The_ Gabriel Agreste had no time to spend freely with the only family he had.

Without a word, Natalie exited the store, leaving Jacqueline frozen in a state of shock.

Once she was gone, Lucien walked back to Marinette's hiding place. "I think we need to close shop early today. My apologies."

The young girl nodded, completely understanding. She could only hope Miss Jacqueline would find some comfort. In the short time she'd known her, she could already tell what an amazing woman she was; she didn't deserve this. Silently, she left the store. However, she failed to notice the tainted akuma floating past her.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Ah, a loving aunt whose family was forcefully stripped from her," the evil Hawkmoth chuckled from his lair. "Such despair is perfect fodder for my akuma!"_**

* * *

In no time, Lucien had locked the doors and pulled down the blinds, indicating the store was closed for the day. He turned back to Jacqueline, who was still standing in a state of shock. Cautiously, he tried to get her to talk.

"Jackie? Hey, Jackie?"

No answer came. She just stood there, in a lifeless state. Concern overwhelmed Lucien as he moved in front of her. He peered into her eyes.

"Please, Jackie. Talk to me. _Please_."

"I'll be fine, Lucien," she whispered.

"No, you won't!" Lucien proclaimed has he grabbed her shoulders. "This isn't right, and you know it as well as I do!"

"He's Adrien's father. He has every right."

"There's no way you believe that! What he did was nothing but cruel! You haven't done anything wrong! You don't deserve this!"

Jackie's eyes finally met Lucien's. First, there was shock. Then, tears began to stream down her face as she gasped for air. Not knowing what else he could do, Lucien embraced her, burying her sobbing form against his chest and successfully blocking the path of the incoming akuma. It merged into the bookmark strap he wore as a bracelet.

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **Hmm… not the original target," Hawkmoth reasoned to himself, "but I can feel his burning rage as well. Yes, this man will do nicely."**_

* * *

Lucien's breathe hitched as a glowing butterfly symbol appeared before his face.

 ** _"_** ** _Vellum, I am Hawkmoth. Your beloved friend has been betrayed by her so-called family. I can give you the power to make her wishes reality. All I ask in return is the miraculous gems of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Do we have a deal?"_**

Lucien had grown oddly quiet, and Jackie noted that he was holding her rather tightly. His entire body was tense, and she was unable to pull away. What was happening to him?

Her fears came to light as she heard him utter two dreaded words.

"Yes, Hawkmoth."

* * *

 ****AUTHOR'S NOTE: From my understanding and research, "vellum" is a thick material that has been used for writing as well as book covers****


	4. Chapter 4

_Lucien remembered that day well. He had been searching for some help at his store, yet he had few promising interviews. Then, one day, she walked through the door. She had noticed the cliché "Help Wanted" sign out front and wanted to apply._

 _The woman seemed friendly, and she turned out to be quite knowledgeable about books. The suggestions she had for the store were logical and proved to be worth pursuing. He never regretted hiring her; she was a fantastic employee!_

 _In time, he realized there was more to it. He found himself drawn to her. It wasn't just her friendly personality, or the fact that he had discovered she was actually an author. (He had read one of her books out of curiosity and was instantly captured.) No, it was her passion he was drawn to. She loved working in the tiny bookstore with him, even though she could be doing so much more with her time._

 _Crushes were for teenagers. Yet, he had fallen hard. Very hard._

 _Once she began to open up a bit, he learned about her family: about the sister she adored, the nephew she cherished, and the brother-in-law that suddenly excommunicated her. She had been back in Paris for over a month, yet she hadn't been able to make contact with her nephew. It made his heart ache to see her so tormented over it. He wanted to protect her smile. He longed for her to be happy._

 _It had been his idea to go to her nephew's school. Naturally, she had been against the plan, but he was persistently pushy. Where was the harm in stopping by?_

 _Apparently, it was the wrong move. His suggestion had brought her more suffering, and now what little hope she had of reconnecting with her nephew had been cruellly stripped from her._

 _It was all his fault._

 _He had to fix it. If he had the power, he could make things right._

 _The power was being offered to him. Would he take it?_

 _For her…_

* * *

"Yes, Hawkmoth."

Jacqueline may have been away from France until recently, but she was aware enough to know _that_ name was trouble.

"L-Lucien?!"

No answer came. To her horror, a thick, dark cloud appeared at his feet. Desperate, she shoved Lucien and scrambled back before the cloud could consume her as well. The moment she broke free, however, it rose and completely engulfed the man's body within seconds!

His skin had gone sickly pale, and a thin, black mask covered his eyes. He was wearing a purple trench coat with a gray sweater and black pants beneath, and there were black, fingerless gloves on his hands. Somehow, Jacqueline found herself frozen in place at the sight. What was happening to him?

Suddenly, the books in the store began to float off the shelves! They surrounded Lucien, swirling together to form some sort of floating platform. Wordlessly, he boarded it. Jackie's blood ran cold once he turned his icy gaze onto her. He stared for a moment, then held out his hand to her expectantly. It was clear he wanted her to join him.

There was no telling what he was planning, but Jackie knew for certain that she didn't want anything to do with it. Carefully, she took a step back.

Apparently, the villain was not pleased. He waved his hand, and Jackie sensed movement behind her! She whirled around, and she could not believe what she saw!

Multiple books had fallen to the ground, open at the middle. Before her eyes, black blobs that looked like ink emerged from the books, taking shape into characters from the stories! It seemed he had chosen to summon various warriors to serve as minions!

Two ink monsters were at her sides, grabbing her by the arms. She was powerless to stop them as they brought her to Lucien, who wrapped one arm tightly around her.

"What are you doing?!" she cried. "Let go!"

Her demand was ignored as he adjusted his grip, his arm pinning hers to her sides.

"Come," he announced. "To the Agreste mansion!"

Jacqueline's eyes widened. A picture of Adrien flashed in her mind as she tried not to panic. "The Agreste mansion?! Why are we going there?!" she demanded.

Her back was to him, so she couldn't see his face. She could, however, feel his breath near her ear.

"To take back what has been stolen."

* * *

There was nothing subtle about an army moving in downtown Paris. Civilians stopped and stared as the new akuma flew above with a large flock of books, holding a terrified, squirming, young woman, and they could only back away in fear of the monsters. Marinette had still been on her way home when the commotion started. Thinking fast, she ducked into the nearest alley, hiding herself the best she could.

"Tikki! Spots on!"

* * *

Adrien sat in his room, completely at a loss. Before the limo had left the bookstore, he had watched the scene between Natalie and Aunt Jackie. Obviously, he couldn't hear them. He only saw that Natalie had handed her an official-looking envelope, and whatever the contents were, they weren't good. That look of despair on Jackie's face had been proof enough. Adrien had a feeling he knew what it was, but there was no way Natalie was going to tell him anything.

Naturally, Plagg had nothing helpful to offer. In fact, he had been oddly quiet during the whole thing. Maybe he had enough tact to leave it be for the moment…

In an attempt to distract himself, Adrien turned on the TV. He flipped through channel after channel, waiting for something to catch his interest, when Nadja Chamack appeared on the screen.

"… making his way through the streets with what seems to be an army of fictional monsters!"

Well. There's the distraction he was looking for. Another akuma. Time to get to work.

Adrien leaned forward, attempting to get a better look at the situation. There were indeed black monsters marching forward, with their leader, the akumatized villain, floating above them, surrounded by hovering books. He had a possible hostage with him, though he couldn't quite make out who, since the broadcast was from a helicopter. Then, as if reading his mind, the camera zoomed in on the villain, and Adrien's world came crashing down.

Aunt Jackie.

The akuma's hostage was _Aunt Jackie_.

"PLAGG! CLAWS OUT!"

* * *

Jackie had to do something, but what? She was helpless! As she was pitifully stuck in the hands of a super villain, the only thing she could think of was try to talk to Lucien. Maybe she could break through to him! Jackie wriggled enough to somewhat face Lucien.

"You need to stop! You don't want to do this!"

"Of course I do. It's the only way to make him see."

"Make who see what? You're _scaring_ me!"

"Gabriel Agreste will pay for what he's done."

"That's Hawkmoth talking! I know you'd never hurt anyone!"

"Hawkmoth has helped me realize what needs to be done. I shall bring the villain to justice."

Before she could retort, the spotted heroine of Paris had arrived.

"Funny! I could say the same thing!"

She charged into the fray, whipping her trusty yo-yo around. Her attack was effective for a moment, until she realized that it was pointless. The creatures could be cut or splattered, but they would instantly reform and be on the move again! This was going to be more difficult than she first thought.

Ladybug growled in frustration, trying to plan her next move while fighting off the inky minions. Above the battle, Jacqueline was still struggling against Vellum's grip around her waist.

"Lucien, please stop this!"

"I am not Lucien!" he bellowed. "I am _Vellum_ , and I am doing this for _us_!"

" _Us_? Lucien, what are you—"

"LET HER DOWN!"

Without warning, the superhero of Paris, Chat Noir, pounced on the unsuspecting duo. Rage was evident in his eyes, though Ladybug could only wonder why.

"What's got his tail in a knot?"

His baton at the ready, Chat Noir swung down on Vellum. With one free arm, there was only so much Vellum could do in hand-to-hand combat. Yet a smirk appeared on his face, and he summoned a new minion from a book he had reserved for later.

Jackie's eyes widened when she recongized that book as hers.

Unprepared, Chat Noir was instantly blown back as a black knight appeared. It leapt to the ground and pointed its sword directly at the super duo, challenging them to dare take a step closer. The other fictional monsters assembled behind him: they were greatly outnumbered.

"Let the lady go! NOW!" Chat roared.

"Fools!" Vellum bellowed. "Why would I let her go? Gabriel Agreste has taken her only family away from her! I am all she has now!"

Chat could feel his teeth grinding into dust. More than anything, he wanted to shout and insist that she still had a family.

She still had Adrien!

He charged in, completely disregarding the cries of his partner. He had to save Jackie no matter what!

Ladybug groaned, "Okay, so the cat is taking this fight personally. No big deal. He's usually the distraction, anyway."

While Chat Noir kept all the ink minions busy, Ladybug took the opportunity to lasso Vellum's foot with her yo-yo. Vellum jolted in surprise, giving Jackie the chance to put all her strength into one good shove. Luckily, she managed to break free just as Vellum was pulled to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Ladybug cried triumphantly. At least Jackie was away from him!

Jackie smiled from the platform books above, until she noticed Chat Noir was still struggling against the monsters.

 _'_ _I've got to help. I'll save you, Lucien!'_

She took a deep breath and jumped to the ground, catching the attention of Ladybug and Vellum.

"Wait, no!" Ladybug cried out, but she was too late. Jacqueline was on the ground, and Vellum was heading straight for her!

"Come, Jacqueline! Our future awaits!"

Her determined hazel eyes narrowed, preparing to counter attack. However, there was no need, since Chat Noir came out of nowhere and stood between them, using his stick to keep Vellum back.

"Sorry, she doesn't like the plot of your story!"

Vellum growled, knowing that he did not have the power for a physical battle. "Very well. I shall have my knight deal with you, pussy cat!"

He jumped back on his book platform, allowing the ink knight to charge. Thinking fast, Chat Noir grabbed Jackie and leapt out of the way.

"You need to get out of here!" he told her.

But she didn't have time to run. The ink knight was already on top of them. Chat Noir managed to parry the blows, eventually knocking the sword out of his grasp. Unfortunately, a new sword appeared in a black blob.

Frantic, Chat looked over his shoulder to Jackie. "Go! Now!"

To his surprise, she calmly stood up. Then, she stepped forward, grabbing the sword the knight dropped.

"No," she replied. "I'm staying."

Chat Noir's eyes went wide as Jackie used her sword to fight off the oncoming minions. He had to admit, his aunt had a lot of moxie.

Ladybug was pretty shocked herself. It's not every day a civilian fought alongside them, and she was seriously pulverizing those ink creatures! Not that it mattered much, since the stupid things kept reappearing as if nothing happened.

"What are you doing, Jacqueline?!" Vellum roared. "Why are you fighting me?!" He then turned his fury toward Ladybug. "This is all your fault! You turned her against me!"

In his rage, he willed some of the books to fly at her with alarming speed! Luckily, Ladybug was used to such evasive maneuvers. She smirked as the last one whizzed past her head.

"Sorry, but she's doing this of her own free will!"

"Ladybug!"

She turned as Jackie called out to her. "There's a bookmark cord wrapped around his wrist! It was a gift from me! That might be where the akuma is!"

"Got it! _LUCKY CHARM_!"

Ladybug waited expectantly for some sort of tool to use against the enemy. This time, a loaded water gun dropped to her hands.

"What? What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Not the best time for a water fight, M'Lady!" Chat Noir called.

Ignoring his remark, Ladybug's eyes searched all around her, trying to find what else she can use. She saw the bookmark strap, the floating platform, and then a single book flashed red.

 _Wait a minute… maybe we've been fighting the wrong targets! Let's test this theory!'_

"Chat Noir! We need to ground him!"

Trusting his partner, Chat Noir extended his staff in order to vault above the fray. " _CATACLYSM_!"

A single touch from his black claw instantly disintegrated the platform of books. Vellum had no time to react, and he roughly fell to the ground. Ladybug kept her eye on the army around them, praying her theory was correct. She noticed that as the books were destroyed, some of the monsters vanished!

"I knew it! He can't summon minions without their sources! We need to destroy the books!"

Taking aim, Ladybug soaked each and every book that had been floating around Vellum. In his daze from the fall, he wasn't able to move them out of the way! One by one, the minions melted away.

"No!" Vellum cried. "What have you done to my precious books?!"

The super duo didn't give him much time to grieve. They immediately had him cornered. While he guarded his face with his arms, Ladybug swiped the strap from his wrist, tearing it in two.

She smiled in relief as the purple butterfly flew out.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!"


	5. Chapter 5

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

Just as Ladybug threw the red, spotted water gun into the air, millions of tiny ladybugs flew through the sky, fixing everything around them. The streets returned to normal, the books were restored and back where they belonged, and Lucien was on the ground, himself once more. Though, like all the other akuma victims, he was completely in a daze.

Confused, he looked between the two superheroes standing above him.

"Huh? Where… Where am I?"

"It's all right, Lucien."

Lucien jumped to his feet at the sound of Jacqueline's voice. In an instant, he recalled what happened in the store. He loosely held her arms, unlike the vice grip he had as Vellum. This time, instead of fear, Jackie felt relief as Lucien attempted to speak.

"Jackie! I, uh, did… did I…?"

Without a word, Ladybug and Chat Noir stepped aside. They could sense this would be a more private moment.

"You got akumatized because of my problems," Jackie sadly stated. "I'm so sorry."

"No! No, I mean, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm… I'm the one who stuck my nose where it didn't belong." Lucien sighed, releasing her. His head lowered with shame. "I just… I wanted to help. _You_ didn't make me an akuma. _I_ was the one who got angry—"

"For me, right?"

Lucien's head shot up in surprise as Jackie offered a small smile. There was a sparkle in her eyes that he could not escape, and before he could answer her, Jacqueline kissed his cheek and embraced him. Neither of them noticed Ladybug gasp in delight or Chat Noir gape in shock!

"Being apart from my family will be hard," Jackie whispered, "but at least now… I know I'm not so alone after all."

"Jackie, I…"

Lucien closed his eyes and returned her embrace, holding her tightly to him. "You're not alone. You'll never be alone, Jackie."

From afar, Ladybug swooned at the budding romance. She really was a sucker for these situations. Though, she did note that Chat Noir was not making any moves of his own. Wouldn't he normally try to flirt or something?

She glanced at her partner, and he was looking _away_ from the couple.

"Chat Noir? Are you okay?"

Chat jumped a bit before smiling awkwardly. "I'll be fine, M'Lady. I just have a lot on my mind; that's all."

Which was the truth. It wasn't easy watching his aunt be so affectionate with a man. It just felt weird. At the same time, it was good to know she had someone to support her, even if he couldn't.

 _'I guess I'll leave her in your hands, Lucien.'_

Chuckling, Chat Noir held up his fist. "Pound it?"

"Pound it," Ladybug giggled as her fist met his.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Agreste mansion, Natalie took it upon herself to confront her employer.

"I don't understand why you were accusing Jacqueline like that. You know exactly what happened to Emilie."

Gabriel was not fazed in the slightest. "Yes, that's true. My accusation was merely an excuse to keep her away. I can't have her snooping around."

That was for good reason. He couldn't risk anyone discovering his secret. Adrien, he could control, but should someone else stumble upon it, there would be serious consequences. It all made sense, yet Natalie still had questions.

"And the restraining order? You realize Adrien could fight you on this."

"To be honest, that was a bluff," Gabriel admitted. "I had hoped to make an akuma out of her." He conveniently left out the fact that his attempt had failed.

"And now?"

"Now, if we keep her around, I am certain there will be more opportunities. And Adrien will be satisfied for quite some time."

Having heard her fill, Natalie left to make a phone call.

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir had won the battle against the akuma, and Lucien was back to himself and starting life anew with Jacqueline. Things couldn't have ended any better.

But now Adrien Agreste had a different fight to face.

Life was back to following the schedule, though his body was practically on autopilot. His brain was far too distracted for anything else. Every thought was focused on his current family problem.

If his father was going to take legal actions against Jackie, how was he going to stay in contact with her? He had heard mention of restraining orders, but he had no clue how they worked. Could you really get an order against anyone you wanted? Didn't you have to have some sort of evidence against someone to do that?

His mind was swimming with questions, wondering if this was really happening, and, if it was, how he was going to handle it. There was no way he could stand by as his father forced Jackie away for good.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed the announcement at the start of fencing practice.

"… will be our new assistant instructor. She will be working individually with each of you. You may request other appointments with her if you so desire."

Adrien looked up to see a fully uniformed fencer next to his teacher, Armand D'Argencourt. For him to bring up extra requests right from the start, this new instructor had to be good.

Curiosity was getting to the cat.

"First, Adrien Agreste. You will duel so she can analyze your skill. Everyone else, we will hold practice as usual."

With his shoulders back, Adrien approached his new teacher. He smiled politely and offered a small bow.

"It's a pleasure to work with you, ma'am."

"No, really, the pleasure is all mine. I've heard so much about you from Monsieur D'Argencourt. Now I'm more excited to test those legendary skills of yours."

She raised her helmet to reveal her face, causing Adrien to falter.

"J-Jackie? What are you doing here?"

"Obviously, I'm a new instructor," Jackie giggled.

"But what about the—"

"Your father and I finally had a talk."

Adrien could only imagine what that must've been like. Gabriel Agreste was an intimidating man, and Jackie was one of the most stubborn people he knew. Where the heck was he when this was going on?

"I won't say it was pleasant, but we've reached an understanding. I told him that I was taking this job part-time, which meant I would see you at fencing class. He has accepted it."

"What about your argument?"

"I told him the truth, and for some unknown reason, he finally acknowledged it. That's behind us, now."

With that said, Jackie lowered her helmet and got into fighting stance.

"Now are we doing to duel or what? Fair warning: I won't go easy on you!"

Adrien could practically feel warmth bubbling up inside him as he got into position.

"You've got it. Prepare to be blown away!"

Beneath the helmet, Adrien was wearing the biggest smile. His aunt was back in his life again! It was a miracle!

* * *

"So, what's going on between you and Marinette Dupain-Cheng? She seems like a nice girl."

"Marinette? Oh, yeah, she's a good friend."

"Friend, huh? If you say so."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." _'Keep fighting, Marinette!'_

 ** _FINE_**


End file.
